


Hold me

by Bencallum17



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bencallum17/pseuds/Bencallum17
Summary: Callum moves into a new apartment with his boyfriend of 2 years. But what happens when he starts to feel a bit too much for his next door neighbour, who also happens to be the boyfriends best friend.





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my third story and my first multi chapter, I’m so nervous! I hope you all like it and all feedbacks welcome but keep it kind. Enjoy guys x

I let out a sigh of relief. This is it, our new start. I grab the last box from the moving van and walk up to Chris. Me and Chris met in the army and have now been together a little over two years. We'd been having a few problems in our relationship recently so we decided to have a fresh start somewhere new in the hope it'll help us get the spark back. As I'm walking towards Chris I hear the front door to the building swing open, I turn to look and notice Ben, our new next door neighbour and Chris' best friend, and give a wave. "Alright mate?" I say. I look him over and can't help but notice how good he looks in his blue silk button up shirt and tight trousers. From the moment I met him at the beginning of me and Chris' relationship I've had a crush on him, he is so handsome. I feel guilty though, I am with Chris, I shouldn't feel this way especially about his best friend.

I snap out of my thoughts in time to notice Ben give me a nod and a smile. "I'll just take this up to the apartment," I say as I walk past Ben and through the front door of the building. The apartment is on the fifth floor and the elevator is out of order so I start trudging up the stairs. When I finally reach the apartment front door I'm out of breath, I unlock the front door and set the box down with the others in the living room. I decide to take a rest and chuck my self down onto the sofa. I must have fallen asleep because when I come to both Chris and Ben are sat on the other sofa with a beer and playing video games. Ben notices I'm awake first and gives me a smirk, what does that mean? Some times I could swear he's flirting with me! But maybe that's me imaging it because of my crush. Chris soon notices too and says "Hey sleepyhead, we were just saying about ordering a takeaway and having a few beers whilst we unpack, what do you think?" I nod, "Sounds good babe."

2 hours later most the boxes are unpacked, the kitchen is full of takeaway cartons and empty beer bottles and Chris is passed out of the sofa because as usual he drunk too much. I shake my head and let out a sigh looking at him, tomorrow will be a nightmare dealing with him with his hangover. I turn to speak to Ben, "Hey thanks for all the help here tonight, we both really appreciate it." "Anytime mate, want a hand getting him into bed?" He replies pointing towards Chris. I shake my head, "No it's his own fault for drinking too much again, he can stay there for tonight." "Alright well I best head out then." I walk with him to the front door. When we get there he turns to me and gently grabs my hand, stroking his thumb over the back. "You don't deserve this yanno, I know he's my best mate and I love him, I do. But you shouldn't have to put up with all this, you deserve better."

I don't know what to say, I'm so used to dealing with Chris and his drinking now it's become a routine. I look up from the ground to look at Ben, his eyes are so beautiful, so blue you get lost in them. He leans in and I feel his soft moist lips against my cheek, his hand still caressing mine. "You don't have to do this." And with that he pulls away and walks out the door. I stand there in shock for what feels like hours but must only be a couple of minutes. He kissed me, held my hand, my stomach is full of butterflies and my head is constantly replaying what just happened. This isn't good, I can't feel like this, I'm with Chris. I close the door and start tidying the mess in the kitchen. I decide to have a shower tomorrow morning and jump into bed falling straight asleep.


End file.
